1／6,500,000,000
by tiki-tiki
Summary: 陥落したのは竜崎と月のどちらか？二人ともになのか？だが、それは駆け引きか、真実なのか？L/Light,OtherMale/Light


Title :1/6,500,000,000  
Author:ちきー  
DATE:2007/04/07  
Series:Death Note  
Rating:NC-17+  
Category:Drama,AU,Romance  
Paring:L/Light、mention OtherMale/Light  
Warning:slash,Sexual Situations,OOC-ness  
Archive：Yes  
Disclaimer:  
ここに登場しているキャラクターの著作権はすべて集英社及び、小畑、大場両先生にあります。作者は楽しみたいだけであり、著作権を侵害するものではありません。また、この作品で利益を得るものでもありません。  
Summary：  
陥落したのは竜崎と月のどちらか？二人ともになのか？だが、それは駆け引きか、真実なのか？

2006年2月25日、世界の人口は65億に達した。  
従って、世界の中からたった一人に出逢う確率は、6,500,000,000(65億)分の1である。

「月、今日はどうするんだ？」

「遅くなるだろうけど家に帰るよ、父さん」

「そうか。あまり遅くならないようにな」

ジャケットを羽織った父さん達がホテルのドアを抜ける。

さくらTVに送られたビデオを繰り返し見ていた僕は、微かに頭痛の始まりを感じ、再生を止めた。間近にあったソファーに掛け、眼の周りを押し解した。

「何か見つけられましたか？」

「いや。全てに杜撰さが見られて、完璧主義者ではないって事くらいだ」

「そこが第一のキラと決定的に違う点でしょうね」

背後からひんやりとした手が首を掴んだ。ぐいぐいと凝り固まった箇所を刺激され、その気持ち良さに眼を瞑った。

「ふっ…」

あまりに的確すぎる指に思わず声が漏れていた。

「気持ち良いですか？」

言葉とともに、別の意図を持って指が動き出す。背を走った快感の始まりにぞくりと震えた。項をゆっくりと這っていた手をとり、悪癖で荒れた指先を噛んだ。

「…良いよ」

今日はこれ以上の進展は見込めないだろう。彼が帰ると言い出す時間まで、探り合う会話をするのもいいが、今日はもっと隠しようの無い事の方がいい。

「気持ち良いですか？」

噛まれた指先を夜神の舌がちろりと濡らした。

「…良いよ」

「脱ぎなさい」

彼の纏う服を脱がせたところで、彼が防御の為にずっと身に纏ったものを外させることは出来ない。だが、それでも彼の裸体を眺めるのは楽しい。

首を捻り見上げてきた夜神の視線に晒される。力のある眼が眇められている。これから私の手で、その眼がその身体がどんな変化を遂げるのか。自然と口の端が上がった。

「脱ぎなさい」

もう一度掛けた言葉に、諦めたような溜息を吐き、夜神は立ち上がった。セーターの裾に手を掛け、身体から抜いた。乱れた髪を一振りし掻き上げる。その動きで薄く付いた背の筋肉が動き、随分と艶かしかった。

ズボンのボタンが外され、足元に落ちる。残すは下着だけの姿になった彼だが、それも躊躇なく脚から抜いた。

何も身に纏わない彼が私に向き直る。今更隠す必要を感じないのか、堂々たるものだった。

「満足？」

軽く手を広げ、私の視線に晒す身体はアジア人特有の仄明るさを持った白で、触らずともその滑らかさが分かった。

「えぇ」

身体の傍らに垂らした手を握り、そこから上へと手を這わす。触感は楽しいものだった。女にもそういないだろう、上質なシルクでも撫でているような感触。肩まで這った手を胸にあてた。皮膚越しに彼の鼓動を感じる。身を屈めてその肌にキスをした。

空調に晒され、尖った乳首にねとりと舌を絡ませる。ひくりと震えた腰に手を回した。手の下の滑らかなラインに触れる。軽く開いた脚の間に無理やり脚を差し込み、二人の隙間をなくす。近くに寄った身体からは、ふわりと彼の匂いがした。

更に腰を引き寄せると、夜神の両手が私の肩に置かれた。掬い上げるように見上げると、見下ろす彼と視線が合う。そっと顔を寄せるにつれ、彼の目蓋が震えながら閉じていく。私は彼の琥珀の瞳が見えなくなるのを見守り、唇を触れ合わせた。

合わせるだけのキスを繰り返し、どちらが速かったのかお互いの舌が互いを探り始める。肩に置かれていた夜神の手が髪の中に潜り、掻き混ぜてくる。幾度も角度を変えて舌を交わせ、つるりと濡れた唇を食んだ。

身を離した私の頬を、熱が篭った彼の呼吸がくすぐった。頬を上気させ、快感に潤んだ瞳。その顔の夜神がちろりと舌を覗かせ、重ねたキスで微かに腫れて色づいた唇を舐めた。

私との行為に慣れたか。それともこちらが彼の本性か。淫蕩な眺めにしばし唇を弄っていた。

「竜崎…」

私のシャツの裾に手を掛ける夜神に促されるまま、シャツを首から引き抜かせた。パサリと服が床に着くよりも早く、再び彼に喰い付いた。両手で彼の尻を掴み、まだジーンズを履いたままの膝に彼を乗せる。

「っ…あ…」

掴んだ尻を揺らし、力を持ち始めた彼を私の膝に擦り付けた。溜まり始めた快感に耐えるように、夜神が私の肩に顔を埋める。再び私の肩に戻った夜神の手が震えながらしがみ付いている。だが、下肢は不自由な体勢ながらも、私の動きに合わせて揺らめていた。

「ふ、ぅっ…」

髪から覗いた項が上気し、汗ばんでいる。肩に懐く彼の小さな頭を手で包み、耳に舌を差し入れる。ぐちゅりと水音で聴覚が犯され、掴んでいた腰が大きく震えた。

「まだ何もしてませんよ」

じわりと先端を滲ませ始めた彼を弾いた。

「っあぁ！」

一際大きく啼いた彼の髪が首筋でぱさりと音を立てる。

ジーンズのポケットからローションを取り出した。彼の後孔を目掛けて垂らし、指で広げた口に濡れた指が潜っていく。

「用意が、…んん、あっ、いいな…」

「周到、と言って頂きましょう」

引き出した指にローションを垂らし、再び挿入する。慣れてきたとは言え、私を受け入れられる程に寛げるには少し時間がかかる。

「んっ、んっ、りゅ、…ざき…」

悦楽で瞳を潤ませた彼が、私を見上げキスをねだる。それに気づいていたが望むものをやらないと、彼がくちゅと、届く限りの私の顎にキスを始めた。キスと共に濡れた舌も這わされる。肩から下ろされた熱い手はゆっくりと私の背を撫で確かめている。

冷静に彼の痴態を見る意識とは別に、私自身は熱く硬さを持ち頭を掲げた。ジーンズ越しでも、彼もそれを感じたのだろう。擦り合わせる動きが激しくなり、まるで私の膝の上で踊るようだった。

纏めた3本の指が楽に彼の中に挿出できる頃、夜神の手がポケットを探った。小さなパッケージを取り出し、前を寛げて飛び出してきた私に両手で中身を被せた。これからの快感を期待して、指を咥えた内壁がぎゅうと私の指を締め付けた。

身体を反転させ、二人掛けのソファーに手を着かせる。角度を調節しようと腰を掴み上げて気付いた。内股の奥、脚の付け根部分に密やかに付けられた跡。一呼吸眺めた後、それに触れた。

彼の脚を開かせ内股の奥に跡をつけられる人間がいる。女ではないだろう。彼が女相手に脚を開くとは考えにくい。私ではない男がこの肌に触れ愛した。その相手にどんな顔を媚態を見せた？

「竜崎？どうし…ぁああっ！」

一息に根元まで彼の中に突き入れていた。衝動で反り返る背。上に逃れ様とした彼を許せず、腰を掴んで引き摺り寄せた。彼の肌に食い込んだ爪が、三日月型の傷をつけ血を滲ませている。

内部が私に馴染むのを待たず動き出す。振り向こうとした夜神の頭を上から押さえつけ、繋がった腰で彼の腰を持ち上げた。つま先立ちになった彼の脚が私の動きに耐えきれず、がたがたと震えだすのを見て嗜虐心が熾る。

容赦の無い肉の叩く音が部屋に響いた。

「んぅ…うっ、んっ！」

乱暴にされてもその中から快感を拾い出した彼は、苦痛の呻きではなく悦楽で声を漏らす。中も熱く熟れ、突き上げる私を歓迎し、退こうとする私を引き止めた。

「はっ…ぁあ…ああ…」

ソファーに着かせた手の片方が下肢に伸ばされる。ひと際、中の私が締め付けられ、彼が何をしているかを伝えた。蠢く彼の背に汗が流れていく。

ずっ、と私を抜き彼の身体を反転させた。胸を上下させ、荒い呼吸。紅く上気した頬。私が変化させた夜神月。汗ばんだ額に張り付いた前髪を払ってやった。眦から涙を滲ませた彼が不思議そうに私を見上げ、彼を掴んだ腕に触れて来た。

「りゅざき？」

夜神は行為に没頭すると竜崎と呼べず、舌足らずに私をりゅざきと呼ぶ。頭を両手で固定し、深く唇を合わせた。千切させるように舌を引き出し、絡めあう。するりと夜神の両腕が首に回った。

身体を起こし、彼の両足首を掴み大きく開かせる。片足をソファーの背に掛けた。腹を打つほどに育った彼が震える。私を待つ口に自身に手を添え、先程とは異なり彼が焦れる程ゆっくりと入る。

「やぁっ…、早く…」

腰を持ち上げて、自ら私を迎え入れようと彼が動く。だが私はそれに逆らい、彼の中から引き抜いた。

「やっ！」

散々突かれて熟れた状態にさせたのに、再び貫かれる快感をほんの少し味わったところで取り上げられた。

「りゅざき！やっ…あ…」

見上げた竜崎は垂れた前髪で良く表情が分からないけれど、隙間から覗く視線がじっと見ている。掴まれたままの脚が引き攣れて痛い。

彼を含んでいた箇所に視線が移った。先ほどまで咥えこんでいたから、きっとまだ大きく口を開けている。あの瞬きをしない黒い瞳に晒されているかと思うと、羞恥にひくひくと蠢いたのが分かった。

「…こんなに開いて」

縁に触れて来た竜崎の指に喰い付く。

「欲しいですか？」

「ん…欲し…りゅざきが欲しい…」

言い終わる前に、ずんと頭の芯がぶれる程の勢いで竜崎が入ってきた。

「あああー！ああっ、ああっ！」

激しすぎる挿入に後頭部をソファーに擦りつけ背を反らした。挿入の勢いのまま、最も感じる箇所を狙って、何度も何度も責められる。少し落ち着いてしまっていた快感が一気に上昇して、限界まで押し上げられる。

「はっ、はっ、んんっ…」

潤んだ視界が瞬きでクリアになる。頬に流れてしまった涙を竜崎の顔が近づいて舐め取られた。その動きで内部を擦る彼の角度が変わった。

「んあっ！うう、うっ…」

そろりと僕と彼の間に手を差し伸ばして、とっくに滴にまみれた僕自身に手を絡めた。彼の動きに合わせて擦り上げる。瞳を閉じて、荒くなった竜崎の呼吸と、室内に響く僕と彼が立てる音、甘い匂いに混じった彼の匂いを感じていた。

竜崎の背に脚を回し、もっと近くに彼を引き寄せた。もう少しでいっぱいになれる。

なのに。突然、自身を擦り上げていた手を取られた。そのまま両手を掴まれソファーに縫い止められる。

「んむ…んんっ…」

激しい律動を緩めないまま、身体を覆ってきた竜崎にキスされる。塞がれて行き場の無い喘ぎを彼の口に漏らした。

限界なんかとっくに超えているのに、爆発しそうな熱を吐き出せない。

「手、離せ…」

ひと際、身体の奥まで突き入れられ、直接耳に竜崎の言葉を注ぎ込まれた。

「後ろだけで達けますよ」

宣告と同時にずりずりと前立腺を捏ねられるように律動が変わった。熱い竜崎に身体の奥まで広げられ、探られる。腰に全身に快感は溜まっていく。

「やめ…ぃやだ！」

強すぎる快感が怖い。残っていた意識はどんどん感覚に追いやられて、終いには消えてしまいそうになる。そうなると、自分がどうなってしまうのか分からなくて、逃げてしまいたい。けれど、頭の両脇に縫い取られたままの手を握る竜崎の力の強さが、彼の本気を伝えた。

「りゅざき、りゅざき、離し…！やっ、やぁ、ああ！」

僕の胸に額を寄せ、竜崎が僕を追い詰める。

「ふっ…」

彼の熱い呼吸が尖った胸に掛かる。気持ちの良いはずのそれも、今の僕には痛いだけ。後ろだけで達くなんて、その経験がないから感覚が分からない。だから、どこまで高められるのか分からない。分からないから怖い。分からないから対処できない。いつのまにか頬に涙が伝っていた。

「やっ、やっ！」

髪を打ち奮い、脚で滅茶苦茶に竜崎を蹴り、身体を捩り逃れようとした。でも、どれだけ僕が暴れても、決して竜崎は揺るがなかった。

「な、に…やだなんか…りゅざき、や…くる…」

暴れる彼の身体を身体で押さえ、ぎちぎちと締める彼の中を犯した。否定の言葉は未知への恐怖で染まっていた。彼自身が限界まで張り詰め、先端から滴が止め処もなく溢れている。

彼の言葉を聞き、絶頂がもうすぐだと察した。

掴んでいた手を離した。中から膨れ上がった快感に飲み込まれている夜神は、手を離されたのに気付いていない。自由になった手は縫い取られた位置に置かれたままだった。

腰を抱え込み激しく打ち付けた。

「りゅ、ぁあっ、あああああー！」

顎を上げ背を仰け反らせて、夜神は達した。

「く、っ…！」

彼が達した瞬間の強烈な締め付けに私も放っていた。

見下ろした夜神は唇をわなわなと震わせている。瞳はうっすら開いているが、何も見えてはいないだろう。

顎まで飛んだ彼の白濁を舐めとっても彼は戻って来れていない。

「夜神君…、月君…」

呆然としたままの彼の髪を掻き揚げ、顔にキスを降らせた。

「月…」

「ん…りゅざき…」

焦点が合い始めたが、まだ普段の彼に戻っていない。私の下で横たわるのは、何も身に纏っていない彼。力が入らないのか重たげに持ち上げた手が私の頬に触れる。

「りゅざき」

偽りの名を何度も呼んだ彼の声は掠れている。だが、私の耳には甘く聞こえていた。彼の手を取り指先にキスをした。

浴室に連れて行き、腕に抱いた身体に湯を降らせた。冷えを感じ始めていた身体が温まる。

正気に戻った彼が私の腕の中から抜け出した。壁に手を突き、腰を突き出した体勢で、もう一方の手が双丘の間に潜った。

「ん…ふっ……」

行為の時には必ず避妊具をつけるので、私が吐き出したものを掻き出す訳ではない。だが、夜神は決まって行為の後は、自身の指を中に突き入れて洗う。

微かな震えを伴った声が漏れ、上気した肌と相まって、まるで自慰を見せ付けられているようだった。

「…跡がありました」

眼を閉じ指を動かす彼に近寄り、開かれた内股の間に手を這わせた。正確には内側の脚の付け根の部分。そこに刻まれた紅い跡。

「跡？あぁ、付けるなと言ったのに、あいつ…」

首を捻り跡を見ようとする夜神からは疚しさや羞恥などは感じられなかった。彼にとってそれは何の感情を引き起こすものではないと伝えた。

「悪かったな。竜崎が気にすると思わなかった」

「貴方の興味の対象が両性とは知りませんでした」

途端に口の端が持ち上がった。すぐ傍の、肌と肌が触れるほど近くに寄った彼からは、容易に彼の熱が伝わる。

「自分だけが僕を抱けるとでも？」

耳に彼の言葉が注がれた。眼の端で見た彼の顔には嘲笑が貼られ、陶磁の様に滑らかな手が私の腰を回って尻を撫でた。

「十代の性は奔放だよ」

覚えがあるだろう？と、言葉ごとに彼の吐息が耳朶を掠めた。

常の潔癖とも取れる傾向とは反するように、彼がはめるマスクの下は生々しい一面を忍ばせているのだろうとは思ったが、これは予想以上だった。

「さぁ、どうだったでしょうか」

私の言葉を受け、くすくすと笑いながら夜神は浴室から出て行った。残された私は無意識に唇を弄っていた親指を噛んでいた。

「夜神月が接触した人物は以上ですか？」

「もう一人、いますが…」

事実だけを簡潔に報告する模木にしては珍しく言い淀んだ。

「模木さん、どうしました？」

「それが…、もう一人と言うのは警察内部の人間でした」

「名前は？」

「井坂聡。私の後輩で、数年前にICPOへ派遣されていたはずです」

「分かりました。こちらで調べます」

「あの、竜崎…」

模木の声は潜められ、戸惑いを微かに滲ませていた。

「まだ何か？」

「彼らはホテルの部屋で逢っていました」

「ホテルの名前と所在地は？」

監視を続けるよう指示を出し通話を切った。ワタリに井坂聡のプロフィールを取り寄せさせた。

宿舎まで行かず、タクシーを近くの路地で停めさせた。春の風は強くジャケットの隙間から冷えが忍び寄ってくる。襟を合わせ、宿舎に急いだ。

エントランスでエレベーターの到着を待つ。姿が映るようになっている扉には私が映っている。

私と彼の間には2年の月日があった。2年は等しく私たちの間を流れたはずなのに、私の変わったところと言えば、鏡に映る自分の顔に目尻の皺が増えた程度。だが、月は随分と変わっていた。

私にとっては大した意味を持たない2年だったが、未だに成長を続ける彼にとっては、その2年は大きなものだった。少年から青年へと移行する僅かな時間。その両方の特性を兼ね備えた月の圧倒的な存在感と求心力は凄まじく、彼が言うのであれば黒でさえも白と認めてしまいたくなる程だった。

それに容姿に優れた子だと思っていたが、今の月は妖しいまでの美しさを誇る。ただ美しいだけでなく鋭さも忍ばせ、こちらが油断しているとその鋭さに刺されてしまうだろう。

月との再会は、彼の父が倒れたと噂で聞き、見舞いに訪れた病院だった。一目で、消えていたと思っていた彼への想いが単に沈静していただけだと気付かされた。どうして彼なしで過ごせていたのか分からない。

再会し、彼との関係も再び始まった。まだ己の幸運が信じられないが、月が私の下で見せていた痴態。まだ耳に彼の切なく喘ぐ声が残っていた。じわりと下肢に疼きを感じ、自身の事ながら呆れた。

到着を知らせるチャイムが鳴り扉が開く。中に人影が見えたので脇に寄った。

「おっ、帰ってきていたのか」

「お久しぶりです」

中に居た人物に笑いかけた。入庁してすぐ配属された課で、私の面倒を見てくれた模木さんだった。ICPOから戻された警察庁には模木さんの姿がなく、いずれかの捜査本部で指揮を執っていると思っていた。

「これから飯を食いに行くんだが、付き合うか？」

「喜んで」

スーツではなくカジュアルな姿の模木さんの後を追った。

腹に溜まるものが来る前に、簡単なものを肴に杯を重ねた。

「模木さんは今どちらにいるんですか？警察庁では姿を見ませんが」

グラスをテーブルに置いた模木さんは軽く辺りを警戒すると、声を潜めて言った。

「大っぴらには言えないが、今、Ｌの元で捜査をしている」

「では、キラ事件を…」

警察庁に置かれた本部には捜査員が誰も居ず、夜神局長が指揮を執っている以外、誰がどんな捜査をしているかすら不明だった。

「進展はどうですか？」

口を挟みすぎたかと思ったが、模木さんは気を悪くしたようではなかった。深く溜息を吐き、杯を開けた。

「どうも何も、毎日誰かが殺されるのを黙って見ているしかない。捜査も後手に回っているし、まだ殺しの方法すら掴めていない状態だ」

「Ｌはなんと？」

「Ｌか…。確かに凄い人だと思うが、正直あの人の考えている事が分からない。指示されて、局長の息子さんを監視しているんだが…、身内を疑うのはやり切れない」

「月君が容疑者なんですか？Ｌがそう言ったのですか？」

「数パーセントだと言うが、疑っているのは確かだ」

長くないICPOの勤めではあったが、その間に幾度もLの凄さを目の当たりにしてきた。各国から選ばれ派遣された捜査官でも捜査の糸口すら見つけられず迷宮入りかと思われた事件の数々を、あっさりと解決に導いてきた。ICPOのＬに対する信頼は確固たるものだった。

そのLが月を容疑者と言う。容疑者として名前を出した以上、Ｌの中では月がキラであるのは、ほぼ確定なのだろう。だが…。

「私にはとても信じられない。月君はこれまで非公式のアドバイザーとして、捜査に力を貸してくれたではないですか」

潜めた声が徐々に大きくなるのは分かっていた。自身のコントロールが上滑っていく。

「そうだ。俺たちには解決できなかった事件のな。お前も知っているだろう。キラは俺たちより遥かに高い頭脳を持つ。それは月君も同じ。それに、Ｌのプロファイリングの結果にも合致している」

以前の月と現在の月が頭の片隅をちらつく。

「ですが、容疑の証拠は？」

「今のところはない。だから、Ｌは強硬な手段を使おうとしている」

「何をするつもりですか！？」

思わず立ち上がりかけたのを模木さんが腕を掴んで抑えた。

「Ｌは月君を長期間監禁するつもりだ」

「そんな、ことが許される訳がない。そもそも局長が許可するはずが…」

「キラ逮捕のためだ。局長も許可するしかないだろう」

その後、どう辞したか覚えていない。

月がキラ。あり得ると肯定する思いと、あり得ないと否定する思い。その両方が同じ比率で私の中で存在する。

あまりにも聡すぎる彼が、レベルの違いすぎる周囲から異質の者となり、孤独が蝕み、それが傲慢に育った。そうでなかったと誰が言える。私が居た時ですら、その傾向はあった。彼が周囲への期待を止め、笑顔の仮面を付けているのを理解していたが、私では彼の対等には成りえなかった。

宿舎のベッドに腰を下ろし、ジャケットすら脱がずにどうすべきか悩んだ。

「竜崎、動きがありました」

「今、移動する」

報告は携帯で受けた。他の捜査員には聞かせられない話だった。  
都合の良い事に、部屋には松田しか居なかった。資料の検討を言いつけ、私は用意された別室へと移動した。

「報告を」

「井坂が監視用の備品を借り出しました。捜査中の容疑者の監視のためと申請されていますが、現在、井坂が担当する事件の容疑者は取調べを受けています」

「映像の横取りは可能か？」

「可能です。出来次第、そちらのモニターに出します」

用意されたモニターの内の数台に警察庁の内部映像が映されていた。機材を入れたバックを手に井坂が警察庁から出て行くところだった。移動していく車を信号機などに設置されたカメラの映像を横取りしながら、井坂の行方を追った。

モニターの中の井坂は、模木から聞き出したホテルの駐車場に車を止め、チェックインした。井坂の移動の監視はホテル内でも続き、彼が廊下を歩き一室に入り込んだのを確認した。

やがて、残りのモニターに井坂が設置したカメラの映像が映し出された。映像は時折揺れ、井坂がアングルを調整しているのが分かった。

時刻はもうすぐ夕方に変わる。夜神の講義が終わる頃だろう。井坂は携帯を取り出し、通話を始めた。

「今から来れないか？…それは大丈夫だが、…あぁ、いつもの所だ。番号は…」

いつも、か。キラ事件の所為で警察官の数が減少し、派遣先のICPOから戻されたと聞いた。関係の始まりが何時からか不明だが、それでも馴染みが出来る程には逢っていると言う事だ。

井坂の存在を聞いた時、彼が第二のキラかと頭を掠めたが、彼のこれまでの経歴を見る限り第二のキラ像とは結びつかない。だが、夜神が井坂と接触を続けるのが気に掛かった。

井坂はジャケットを脱ぐと椅子の背に掛け、窓の傍に立った。明るかった空はもうすぐ闇に変わる。

やがて、ホテルの入り口を映していたカメラが夜神の姿を捕らえた。

ノックの音が聞こえる。窓から離れ、月を部屋に迎え入れた。

「連日、悪いな」

「いえ、大学生は気楽なものですから」

軽く微笑む月を引き寄せ、キスを交わした。後頭部に手を回し、挨拶のキスにしては深いものに変える。

濡れた唇を拭った月の頬が微かに上気している。首に顔を埋め、首筋にキスを落とした。

「シャワーを…」

「あぁ」

肩を押した月が腕の中から出て行く。浴室に消える月を見送り、ベッドに腰を下ろした。すぐに浴室からは流れる水の音が聞こえ始めた。

組んだ手に額をつけた。悩んだ末に出した結論だが、これが最善なのだろうか。私はまだ迷っていた。

「井坂さん？」

どの位そうしていたのか。いつの間にか止んだ水音に気づかなかった。白いローブを纏った月が私を見下ろしていた。腰を抱き寄せ、月の腹に顔を埋めた。ほんのりソープの匂いが漂った。

「月…」

埋められた手が髪を乱しながら撫でる。その手は優しかった。

「浴びてきたら？」

「どうせ汗をかく」

「そうだけど…」

「嫌か？」

腰を強く掴み、月を見上げた。白い肌がローブの袷から覗く。袷を開き、そこにキスを落とす。頭上から諦めた様な溜息が聞こえた。

身を離し、荒く呼吸を繰り返す月の背を撫でた。その背にもキスを落とし、吸い上げる。

見つかる心配をしたくないから跡をつけるなと言われているが、その白い体に私を刻み込みたくて仕方がない。絶頂を迎えた直後の、恍惚から抜け出せていない彼の体に、彼自身では気づかない位置に跡をつけていた。

「月、日本警察を辞めて、アメリカに渡ろうと思う。一緒に行かないか？」

「…アメリカに？」

見上げてくる月の髪を愛しげに撫でた。普段は艶やかな茶色が汗で沈んでいる。

「あちらでは扱う殺人事件の数が格段に違う。なのに解決できている件数はどれくらいだと思う？」

「待って、井坂さん。どうして僕を誘うの？」

「日本にいるより月が動きやすいからだ」

腕を払われ、月がシーツの上に私と向かい合うように座る。

「何を言ってるの？」

「月、私を信じてくれていいんだ。君の為なら何でも出来るし、どこへでも一緒に行こう」

「誰に何を吹き込まれたか知らない。けど、僕は貴方が思っている様なものじゃない」

どいて、と私から逃れようとする体を掴み、シーツに沈めた。彼の上に圧し掛かり、月の顔を覗き込む。

「なら、信じさせてくれ。月がキラじゃないと」

「僕はキラじゃない。そうでないのに、その否定の証明は出来ない」

「君がキラでも、キラでなくても愛している」

昨日は僕を疑う素振りなど見せなかった。だから、疑いを吹き込まれたのは僕と別れた後。

井坂さんとは以前からの関係だし、今更彼の存在を知られても僕にデメリットはない。身元は確かだし、気晴らしにちょうど良い相手だったから隠す必要はなかった。だが、知られてからの行動が早いな。どうせ今日のこともどこかで見ているんだろう。

それにしても、キラじゃない、か。そう言った事で、貴方は僕をキラだと思っている。それに、キラでもキラでなくても愛していると言ってくれたが、そんな顔をされては信憑性がない。

「貴方を誰よりも近しいと感じたことだってあったのに…。貴方はそうじゃなかったんだね。貴方が僕を疑うなんて」

僕を見下ろす井坂さんの頬に手を伸ばした。

「いずれ君にＬの手が伸びる。彼は容赦のない人間だ」

「知ってる。もう逢ったよ」

「月、Ｌと逢ったのか？彼は誰にも姿を見せないはずだ…」

見下ろしてくる井坂さんの表情が驚きに変わる。

「逢ったし、話をした。僕の推理力をテストもされたよ。探り合いで気分がいいものではなかったけど、まぁ、楽しかったかな」

突然、首を絞められていた。上から圧し掛かられ体勢的に不利なのを加え、彼は警察官として体捌きを学んでいる。暴れても、そう簡単には手が解けると思わなかった。

そうしているうちに肺が焼けるようになり、頭がずきずきと痛み出す。彼の低く吐き出すような声がうっすらと耳に届いた。

「どうして、…君はＬに逢うべきじゃなかったのに」

私を愛していなくてもいい。だが、彼の一番近い所にいるのは自分だと思っていた。彼を本当に理解できる人間がいるとは思わなかったから。

家族にすら偽りを見せ、本当の月を見せたことはなかっただろう。その彼が私に甘え傍にいることを許してくれるなら、自分の主義すら曲げられたのに。月がＬと逢ってしまえば、関係はどうあれ繋がってしまう。それだけは耐えられなかった。

首を締める腕に爪を立てられた。彼の唇が戦慄き、言葉を、あるいは名を、作ろうとする。だが、その動きは微かで何と言おうとしたのか分からない。

皮膚を裂かれる痛みに我に返る。慌てて指を外した。許された呼吸に月が咳き込んだ。目尻には苦しさから涙が滲んでいた。

「貴方が誰に何を吹き込まれたのか知らないし、知りたくもない。だけど、もう二度と僕の前に現れないで」

服をかき集め身に着けた月が振り返らずに言う。私から離れていく月を引き止める術は、私にはなかった。

*** *** ***

震えた携帯を番号を確認せずに取った。もしかしたらと期待はしていたが、それはあり得る事ではなかった。

「井坂さん」

「Ｌ、ですね」

ICPOで聞いたことのある抑揚のない口調。その時は機械処理された声だった。

「今日、貴方がホテルで行った事を拝見しました」

隠したカメラで撮った映像は処分するつもりだった。なのに、Ｌは見たと言う。その言葉で、私は図らずともＬの駒だったのだと気付かされた。

「…余計な事をしました。申し訳ない」

「強制された自白は証拠能力がない。それは刑事である貴方はご存知のはずです」

ホテルに月を呼び出した本来の目的は自白を取る為だった。それを警察に渡すのか、月と共にいるための保障にするのかは迷っていたが。

「冷静ではありませんでした。どうかしていたのでしょう」

「先ほど辞職の意思を伝えたと聞きました」

「さすがですね。耳が速い」

「何故ですか？」

何故、か……。

私は月を愛している。私が彼と付き合い始めたのは、彼が高校に進学した春のこと。ある殺人事件がきっかけで月に出逢った。あの時も非公式のアドバイザーとして、夜神家で彼の父と私、月で事件について意見を交し合った。

最初は容姿に惹かれた。だが、過ごす時間が増えるに従って、彼の中に孕む孤独を見るようになった。彼は上手に隠しているつもりだろうが、ふとした視線で気づいた。家族の者ですら、それは理解できなかった。それでも父を追う視線が哀れで、私は彼の心の隙間に入り込んだ。

知られれば、眉を潜められるどころではないと分かっていたが、少年から青年に変わる前の無意識に放つ色気と、この時期特有の中性的で繊細なまでの美しさを放つ月に、私は年の差も忘れ夢中になっていた。誰にも、特に彼の父には知られないよう慎重に続けられた関係は、私がICPOに派遣を命じられた時に終わった。

彼の非凡な頭脳と繊細さが閉塞した日本の生活で潰れてしまうのを危惧し、その時も一緒に来ないかと誘った。だが、それは彼自身にも彼の父にも止められた。別れの日、貴方など忘れてやると、私を気遣って涙をうっすらと滲ませて言った月。

私が月の相手ではないのは自身が良く分かっていた。私が日本から離れている間に、月はＬに出逢ってしまった。本当は、再会してすぐに気づいていたのだ。以前の月にあった諦観にも似た退屈が消えていたのを。

もし、と言うキーワードが何度も頭をよぎる。だが、幾ら考えても、現実はそうはならなかった。ならなかったのだ。私は月を止めることも、守ることも、そのどちらも決められず、更にはＬに見苦しい嫉妬をして全てを台無しにした。

「どちらも選べなかった。それが理由です」

その言葉を最後に通話を切った。切れる間際、Ｌの言葉が続いたが、私はその言葉を聞かなかった。

机の上には携帯が置かれている。井坂との通話を終えた後、仕舞わずに出しておいた。私はソファーに両足を乗せ、携帯を眺めて唇を弄る。

時計をちらりと見上げた。もうすぐ今日が終わろうとしている。溜息を吐き、携帯に手を伸ばした。

だが、伸ばした手が触れる前に携帯が振動し始めた。ディスプレイに現れた番号は、夜神のもの。

「はい」

「今、大丈夫か？」

「えぇ。どうかしましたか？」

「竜崎…」

「はい」

私の返事の後、しばらく返事がなく、ただ彼が通話の先にいることを伝える、微かな息遣いだけが聞こえた。外から掛けているのか、背後からは車の音がする。

促す言葉をかけようとした矢先、僅かに彼の喉が立てた音を拾った。

「何か、飲んでらっしゃるんですか？」

「え？あぁ、良く分かったな。ココアを飲んでいた」

「貴方がココアを？珍しいですね」

「そうだね。なんだか飲みたい気分だったんだ」

「そうですか…」

「でも、だめだな。甘すぎて、これ以上は飲めそうにない」

「……そのココア、どうするつもりですか？」

僅かな沈黙の後、静かな、それでいて凛とした彼の言葉が聞こえた。

「捨てる」

「…」

「僕がそう言うのを、竜崎は聞きたいんだろう」

微かに笑う声。

「…今からこちらに来ますか？」

「止めておくよ。僕たちはそんな関係じゃない」

再び笑う声が苦く感じたのは、私の気のせいか。

「明日は4時限で講義が終わりますね。その後、」

「うん。用事を済ませてからだけど、本部に行く」

「待ってます、夜神君」

「こんな時間に悪かったな」

「いえ」

「それじゃあ」

彼に逢ってどうするつもりだった？何を言うつもりだった？  
彼が来ると言わなくて良かった。電話で良かった。今の彼の顔を見ないで済んで良かった。

通話の切れた携帯を仕舞った。

公園は風の通りが良く、手にしたココアの缶の熱があっという間に奪われた。だが、もう飲む気は無かった。腰を掛けていたベンチから立ち上がり、ココアを色褪せた茶色の上に置いて公園を後にした。

ＥＮＤ


End file.
